This invention relates to a contact lens system which is especially suitable for people having vision impairment problems which cannot be adequately corrected with the aid of a conventional contact lens, or glasses, or a combination of both.
It has been estimated that, on a worldwide basis, the number of people having a visual acuity of less then 20/200 is in excess of forty million. In many cases, severe visual problems cannot be resolved by the use of ordinary corrective lenses, and there is an ever present need to find non-intrusive solutions for vision impaired people.